Halo - The New Beginings, the new lands
by ultramanblack147
Summary: I got inspiration for this story from movies like The Day after Tomorrow, Independance Day, Halo and Halo 2 and i wrote it a long time ago but my writing is better now. Please review and favorite and I'll review your stuff to!
1. Old Lands A Sunder

**a/n this fic has been ABANDONED so dont EVEN ASK me to finish it but if yu want u can adopt it if you want just PM me, R&R please ;)**

John 117 was shooting th covenant and Cortana spoken in his ear. "Chief, we have to go, they have planted the bomb on board." Okay he said to her while headshotting grunts. he backed out of the room with his battle rifle in one hand and a M6G pistol which he reloaded. He was running out of ammo and needed to find some more, but he was in alootta trouble right now. The covnant wanted to blow up the ship with the master cheif on board and cortana; so he decided to take a escape pod. On the way to the espcape pod he hit the other pods so they launched without anyone on them.

"That should show the covies" Cortana said. Master chief laughed and agreed and got on the last pod, and launched it. The Enamored Clad was explodeing behind him when they jumped in

Master chief turned back around behind him and he say the enamored Clad blowing up behind him and saw the covenetn grunts, brutes, and marines dying. He was grim and solem about the dead people baut there was nothing he could have done about it. the ship and the covenant ship were both crashing onto the groun below and the pieces were falling next to the escape pod on fire. the pod was shaking really bad and cortana asked "arent you gonna sit down?!"

"we'll be fine" smirked the master chiedf.

"we're goin down!" the pilote exclaimed before crashing intp the tree and rocks.

* * *

"Chief? CHIEF? Chief wake up?" Cortana was yelling in the Master Chiefs ear. He was groggy from the crash and had fallen unconscious buts he woke up he realized he wasn't in the lands he was used to. He got up and got outside and realized that he wasnt alone. Master chief spun around and kicked the person who was behing him in the pod and when he looked down he noticed that the guy he kicked in the face was his friend a teamate Jey Hysteri-o!

OW SHIT CHIEF dude chill come on" Jey said when he got up. "lol sorry buddy" Master Chief said back as he helped jey to his feet "what were you ever doing on the escape pod anyway"

Jey shrugged looking shy.

Cortana said "Wait jey… were you sleeping in the pod?" Jey shrugged again

"Well…. yeah.. maybe….. it was after lunch and I was reallu tired…." Master chief laughed at Jey and said "so you were sleepig the whole time!?"

"yeah I was—" suddenly Jey was interupped and he pointed behind master chief to the ships crashing behind him.

Master chief was stunned. He couldnt believe what he saw, it was terribek. The enamored clad and the covenant ships were all crashing down onto the old lands, destroying everything and everyone master chief ever met. He stood on the cliff and looked the ocean and zoomed in to see the people in the new York city and other big cities dying when the ships were falling and blowing them up.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THEY CANT DO THIS" **Jey screamed but it was too late; but all the old lands had been destroyed.

Master Chief looked at Jey. "JEY! SNAP OUT OF IT! its too late for them…... we cant help them now." he turned to look at Jey then looked out over the land behind him, ignoring the old lands behind him.

"Jey…. Were all that's left. the covenant has destroyed our way of life. and theres no turning back now."

_Camera fades to a shot of 2 marines carying logs for firewood. The beginning of Never Turn Back by Crush 40 begins. Master chiefs voice is still hearable as a voiceover._

"YOu might be scared. Hell, im scared. but this is not the time to lose hope."

_The shot changes to Jey Hysteri-o hunting down adeer for food._

"We will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight!"

_the shot is now Evrybody is gathered together rebuildint a house._

"We're going to live on! We're going to survive!"

_the camera shows master cheif planting anohter tree in a park_

"Cuz this is our time! This is our new beginnings, our new lans!"

When Jey heard this he stood up and begn


	2. A Enemy in our Mist

**a/n so i know i said i didnt gonna write more but this part was inpsired by a "friend" i have at school and i thought it might help other people goin thru the same shot**

Halo - the new beginins, the new lans 2

So after Master Cheidf and Jey have rebuilt and Master Chief is the mayor. Jey is the vice-mayor. Now, they are trying to build a time time machine to get supplies from the past so they have more stuff to rebuild with.

"Jey" asid Master Chief, "we have a time machine so we can get supplies now cuz we need them" master Cheif lold.

"yeah" said Jey "I couldnt have done it without you he wraps his hand aeround his(the chiefs) back so they threw a parade in the time machines honor. The 2 marines from earlier were there as well. They cheered bevause now they can get supplies cuz they needed them.

LINE BREAK

[JEY POV]

Today was the day has finally cokme. We were ready, the master chief and I and everyone else were ready to actvate the time machine and get the supplies. Finally we were set up and all we needed was to plig the time machine in. Then, we plugged it in; and turned it on. A mysrious portal opened up and all of the sudden a man flew out of the portal, he stood up and it turned out it was Seargent Johnson.

[JONSON POV]

I turned around, where was I in this place, it looked like earth butr it wasn't, everything looked different than I remember when i turn around. "WHERE am I" I shourted, then behind me then a=machine I showed up in dies, it explodes and I turn around and run away. I look at the master chief and I hold his hand I say "sir, im s sorry, ill make things better" master chief asked me "Wait, Johnson, your not dead ?" and I said "heh no man, that never happened" but chief said "no Im pretty sure you died when Guilty Sprk shot you" and johnson just laughed saying "heheheHEHEHE, nope baby, that never happened. When u brout me in time i was saved so i didnt die, whats been goin on ?

[JEY POV]

I looked at Johnson and I got so mad, he dodn't say much nothuing yet to me. He wasl ooking at the Master Chief and ugh I was mad because maSTER CHIEF said I was his friend and now this guy shows up. talking to chief nd they kept talking for like hours., the they were getteing all caught up, stupid crap like that, they had alot of isnide jokes and wi I tried to laugh at them but couldnt if chief wanted "to be firends with this guy then tahts FINEI was just I wanted to shoot stuff so I left out on my own and cheif say "WAIT JAY WHERE ARE YOU" GO?"" but I was aolready gone, I shouted "I JUS WANT TO BE ALONE RIGHT NOOW"

[NO POV]

Master Chief: I sorry Jonson, but I need to go find whats wrong with Jay." he ran overr to his ghost and got on it, speeding s out across the desert. he drove out of the new lans into ruins of old la nds were JAy was fighting against grunds headshooting them with pistol.

Wen Jay say him he got reallly mad and got in his ghost but master chief drove up to jays ghost and hyjacked jay ghost and kicked jay out of the ghost. Jay was lying on the sand and Chief got out n got on top of Jay he said "jay what's wrong man? and jay was said look CHIEF im just a little PISSESD OFF Now. Ever since seargent Johnston came back from time, you ben hanginf out with him ONLY and never me. What gives I ask COME ON."

The Master chief criesd hard he said "no jey no I didn'tg really think about it like that. I'll stop hanging out with him if you want; we werent realty that good of friends anyways. And they both laughed and they rode back together , killing everyone after them.

**sorry if i spelled things wrong, i wrote this on my phone during spanish calss and lunch**


End file.
